Perdidos
by churri
Summary: Nabiki encuentra una forma de aprovecharse de Kuno via Ranma. Pero en un viaje pueden pasar muchas cosas. Completa pero sin revisar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No son míos. :_(

Nabiki había reunido a todos los alumnos de último año con la excepción de Kuno. Tenía buenas noticias que darles.

"Hola a todos. Al final se ha encontrado una fuente de financiación y podemos ir diez días a Okinawa."

Hubo un silencio lleno de suspicacia. Todos la conocían y sabían que Nabiki podía llegar a organizar esquemas muy elaborados… y peligrosos. Ella sonrió.

"Kuno va a pagar por todo el viaje. El único detalle es que insiste en que su encantadora 'chica del pelo rojo' acuda también."

Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír.

"¿Ranma estará de acuerdo? Dudo que le guste la idea de estar diez días con Kuno."

Nabiki sonrió y más de un alumno se estremeció.

"Si colaboráis no habrá ningún problema. Lo único que necesitamos es que Ranma esté en su forma femenina durante el viaje de ida." Se encogió de hombros. "Luego si Kuno todavía está consciente, puede pelear con Ranma todo lo que quiera."

Nabiki intentó reevaluar rápidamente la situación. Genma se había negado en redondo a permitir que Ranma fuese a Okinawa. La respuesta de Ranma había llevado a una de las peleas entre padre e hijo más violentas que Nabiki había visto nunca. Una que todavía duraba. ¿Qué había hecho Genma? Ranma decía que habían estado antes allí. Normal teniendo en cuenta que Okinawa era el origen de gran parte de las artes marciales de Japón. Seguramente había más compromisos… Y ahora Soun quería que Akane también fuese con ellos, para 'unir a la pareja'. Pero esa era una de las condiciones de Ranma: Akane no iba con ellos.

Y la verdad es que a Nabiki le parecía una gran idea. Si Akane iba con ellos, seguro que tenían problemas. El resto de prometidas les perseguirían y acabarían con otra batalla campal.

"Padre, me temo que no tenemos dinero para pagar las vacaciones de Akane. El último curso ha trabajado durante todo el año para poder pagarse el viaje y uno de nuestros benefactores ha invitado a Ranma. A nadie más." Mejor no decírselo a Kuno, porque era perfectamente capaz de invitarlas a las dos a la vez…

"¡Akane es su prometida!"

"¿Y? Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra."

"¡Ese pervertido quiere dejarme aquí e irse con esas cualquiera!"

Nabiki se preguntaba muy a menudo como Ranma evitaba cruzarle la cara a Akane cuando decía cosas así. Ella se contuvo con la seguridad de que si la golpeaba como deseaba lograría romperse la mano… pero era dudoso que ella se diese cuenta de nada.

"Akane. Me interesa que Ranma venga con la clase de último año por la protección. Te garantizo que ninguna chica va a intentar robarte a tu querido Ranma." Con una mueca Nabiki no mencionó a ningún chico… Los propósitos de Kuno eran evidentes.

Nabiki miró al avión y luego a Ranma y Kuno. No había pensado como iban a viajar hasta Okinawa en avión con ellos dos a bordo. Si Kuno empezaba a atacar sin mirar y abría un agujero en el casco del avión morirían todos…

"Ranma."

"Si, Nabiki." Nabiki enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? No era normal. Aunque claro, estaban dejando Nerima por diez días… Para él seguro que era motivo de sobra para estar más contento. Para cualquiera en su sano juicio lo sería.

"Kuno debe estar inconsciente durante todo el viaje. No creo que podamos sobrevivir a quince mil metros."

Por un instante Ranma pareció confuso y luego sonrió con algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la malicia. Con un golpe seco en el cuello, hizo caer a Kuno al suelo como un saco.

"Hecho."

* * *

Nabiki respiró hondo y sonrió. Nada podía compararse a esto. El cielo azul, el sol brillando y la playa a apenas unos metros. Estas vacaciones iban a ser increíbles. Sus compañeros estaban ya subiendo al autobús que les llevaría al hotel cuando Nabiki se fijo en Ranma y tuvo que parpadear dos veces. ¿Qué hacía hablando con el conductor? Discretamente se acercó a ellos y frunció el ceño. Estaban hablando en dialecto y no entendía nada. Parecía como si se conociesen de antes, pero no podía estar segura…

"¿Ranma? ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?"

Ranma se echó a reír.

"Nabiki Tendo, este es Yu Oyiname. Nabiki es la hija de un practicante de la misma escuela que mi padre. Yu practica una escuela de karate."

"Encantado, señorita Tendo. ¿Aún prácticas?"

"No, lo dejé hace años."

"Sí. Desde que me casé yo tampoco he practicado el arte seriamente. Me mantengo y el abuelo me enseña técnicas avanzadas un par de veces al año, pero nada más." Miró con atención a Ranma. "El abuelo querrá verte. Y si le dices que tu padre ha muerto le darás una alegria."

Ranma hizo una mueca.

"Me temo que no podré. Está vivo y con buena salud." Sonrió. "Pero puedo contarle como limpio el suelo con él todos los días."

Yu se echó a reír.

"Vamos, subid y os llevaré al hotel. ¿Hace mucho que estáis juntos?"

"¡Noooooooooooo!" Gritó Ranma antes de empezar a balbucear sobre que él era inocente y que no tenía novia y que Nabiki era muy rara para él. Y Nabiki, otra vez, tuvo que contener sus ganas de golpearle brutalmente con un martillo… pero se lo apuntó a su cuenta. Tendría su venganza.

* * *

Ranma no podía dormir. No era por el hecho de que Nabiki estuviese durmiendo en la otra cama de la habitación del hotel. Todas las habitaciones eran dobles y con su maldición lo más sencillo había sido que ellos dos estuviesen juntos. Las otras chicas estarían en peligro cuando las prometidas se enterasen y los chicos… bueno, hacia tiempo que no le había roto la mano a ninguno de ellos, pero eran demasiado idiotas y pervertidos para dejarle en paz. El problema… Los problemas en realidad, eran dos: que su día había sido muy relajado en comparación con los de Nerima y no estaba cansado; y que Nabiki llevaba unos días mirándole de forma extraña. Parecía desconcertada, algo que no le había pasado desde que le había visto cambiar de sexo la primera vez.

Y una Nabiki… nerviosa no eran buenas noticias. Ranma se había dado cuenta muy pronto de la inteligencia y potencial de Nabiki. Si se hubiese dedicado a las artes marciales Ranma no tenía ninguna duda de que sería uno de sus rivales más peligrosos, sino el peor. A Ranma no le costaba nada imaginar a Nabiki como una joven Kuo Long… Y ahora parecía como si le estuviese evaluando de nuevo.

Sin embargo no había ningún motivo real para hacerlo. Él no había cambiado. Simplemente porque le hubiese visto con gente que no quería matarlo no era motivo para mirarlo de esa forma. ¿Nunca había pensado en el resto de sus maestros durante el viaje? ¿Qué tenía títulos de maestro en docenas de escuelas distintas? Tal vez él también tenía una idea equivocada de Nabiki y de su capacidad.

* * *

Nabiki resistió la tentación de sacudir a Ranma hasta sacarle respuestas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ranma estaba tomando té y manteniendo una conversación como una persona completamente normal. Bueno, estaban hablando de artes marciales, pero incluso eso lo hacían de una forma… madura.

Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que Ranma era capaz de discutir sobre las ventajas de abrir la Escuela a todo el mundo o no. Especialmente porque estaba a favor de seguir seleccionando los alumnos y quedarse sólo con los mejores… pero incluir a las mujeres. Que unas horas antes le hubiesen nombrado oficialmente Maestro de la Escuela, de una de las escuelas de karate tradicional más prestigiosas de todo Japón… No podía creérselo.

Y no quería crear que le preocupase este Ranma. ¡Era el mismo estúpido de siempre! Podía continuar usándolo a su antojo. ¡Ranma era suyo! Nabiki enrojeció y luego palideció aún más rápidamente. ¡No para el sexo! Ella quería algo distinto en su novio.

A Nabiki no le preocupaba lo más mínimo que él pudiese morir de la impresión, decidió Ranma al verla salir del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla. Nabiki lo miró de arriba abajo, desafiante, de una forma que a Ranma le recordó a Xian Pu o a Hinako. Ranma estaba demasiado asustado para gritar, esperando un ataque de alguna mujer enloquecida en algún momento. Cuando la muchacha sacó un diminuto bikini rojo y lo dejó sobre la cama, con toda la intención de ponérselo, Ranma saltó por la ventana directamente.

* * *

La excursión había empezado bien, pero la tormenta que había empezado nada más subir al barco de vuelta estaba convirtiéndolo en una pesadilla. Para empezar Kuno había comenzado a gritar que era la venganza de los cielos y atacado a Ranma con especial violencia… Aunque el resultado había sido el de siempre, un inconsciente Kuno, antes había destruido la mitad de la cubierta, dejándoles a todos a la intemperie. Nabiki se aseguraría de que pagase por ello. Ahora mismo estaba demasiado mojada y tenía demasiado frío para preocuparse por venganzas. El chaleco salvavidas naranja no la ayudaba a sentirse más cómoda precisamente, y tampoco segura, porque las olas estaban cayendo sobre ellos cada vez con más violencia.

Y Ranma la estaba poniendo más nerviosa. Como no, él –ella- estaba de pie y sin chaleco salvavidas, mirando con creciente concentración a la tormenta, aparentemente planeando algo. Nabiki era una experta en Ranma Saotome, y sabía que sólo tenía esta expresión cuando estaba en una lucha desesperada. ¿Tan terrible era la tormenta? Ella nunca había estado antes en un barco, pero Ranma había viajado con su padre durante diez años…

"¡Ranma!" El grito no sirvió de nada en mitad de la tormenta, así que Nabiki se puso de pie e intentó llegar hasta ella –él-. Lo último que vio fue la cúspide de una ola descendiendo sobre ella.

* * *

Nabiki miró a su alrededor. La playa era de piedras negras, llena de algas y madera seca y con una abundante selva detrás. A pesar del calor no era el mejor sitio para despertarse. Ranma-chan saltó de un árbol a su lado.

"¿Dónde estamos?" le preguntó, irritada al haber sido abandonada allí.

Este se encogió de hombros. Había dado una vuelta rápida y no tenía buen aspecto.

"Es una isla. Montañas en el centro, selva alrededor y ningún rastro de gente."

Nabiki se dejó caer al suelo, repentinamente agotada.

"Ven. He encontrado agua."

Ranma la levantó en brazos y la llevó a través de la jungla hasta una pequeña fuente que salía de una pared de roca y caía en una charca de piedra. Nabiki metió la cabeza dentro de la charca, tragando agua desesperadamente.

"Tranquila. No se va a acabar. Recogeré leña. Podemos quedarnos aquí."

Nabiki vio como Ranma improvisaba un campamento en minutos y traía kilos de fruta del bosque.

"Gracias por salvarme la vida, Ranma."

Él enrojeció.

"Es mi deber."

Era ya de noche y se habían instalado a unos metros de la fuente, sobre un bloque de roca. Ranma sonrió y sacó las piedras de la hoguera, metiéndolas en el trozo de bambú lleno de agua. Nabiki se echó a reír.

"¡Claro! Así calientas agua."

Ranma se la echó por encima, recuperando su forma masculina con una sonrisa.

"Sí."

"No eres tan tonto como pareces, Ranma."

Ranma la miró con preocupación. No estaba acostumbrado a que Nabiki le hiciese casi cumplidos.

"Sé cómo sobrevivir lejos de las ciudades."

Volcó las piedras en la fogata y llenó el bambú de agua otra vez. Iba a necesitarla, seguro. Miró a Nabiki con atención. Estaba un poco pálida.

"¿Estás bien del estómago?"

Ella enrojeció ligeramente. ¿A qué venía la pregunta?

"¿Por?"

"El agua y la fruta pueden sentarte mal. Intentaré encontrar algunas hierbas. Si no te deshidratarás."

Nabiki parpadeó.

"No imaginaba que supieses lo que significa esa palabra."

Ranma se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en enfadarse. Era inútil con ella.

"Llevo diez años viviendo en la carretera, Nabiki. Sobreviviendo en junglas y desiertos. Estaría muerto si no supiese de esto."

Nabiki se despertó al oír un ruido y gruñó. Le dolía la espalda. Una cama de hojas no era muy cómoda. Un barco hundido y seis horas abrazada a Ranma mientras este nadaba hasta la isla. Cuatro días en la condenada isla desierta, con Ranma tranquilamente entrenando a todas horas mientras ella se subía por las paredes. Cuatro días y diecisiete horas sin café.

Lo odiaba. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Y no había televisión, ni teléfono, ni ordenadores. ¡Y Ranma no la dejaba dormir!

"¿Ya estás despierta?" le preguntó él con una sonrisa, y le lanzó un coco junto a la cabeza. ¡Cuatro días comiendo fruta!

Ranma no recordaba cuando había sido más feliz. Tenía tiempo de sobra para entrenar y perfeccionar su arte y nadie le golpeaba, intentaba matarlo u obligarle a casarse.

"Ranma. ¡Ven aquí!" La sonrisa le desapareció. El único problema era Nabiki.

"Sí, Nabiki. ¿Pasa algo?"

Ella le sonrió y de repente Ranma le encontró un enorme parecido con un tiburón. No era una buena señal.

"Voy a enseñarte algo especial, Ranma. Ya me darás las gracias luego." Le cogió de la cintura del pantalón y aprovechando su parálisis instantánea, lo tiró al suelo.

Nabiki llevaba tiempo fantaseando con Ranma. Había sustituido a todos los actores y deportistas que antes adornaban sus fantasías. Al fin y al cabo tenía el cuerpo de un atleta olímpico. Lo único que lo estropeaba era conocerlo. Era demasiado… inocente, y pobre, y estúpido, sobre todo estúpido y machista. Sin olvidar comprometido con demasiadas mujeres.

Pero ahora le apetecía probar su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarlo en la boca. Sus labios eran tan tiernos como había imaginado. Intentó clavarle los dedos en el pecho, y bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello, mordiéndole. Deltoides, trapecio, pectoral mayor, abdominales de piedra… El muchacho no podía evitar ciertas reacciones, ¿eh?

Nabiki apoyó los codos sobre el pecho de Ranma y se incorporó para mirarle, con una sonrisa. Le desapareció al ver su expresión. Sólo le había visto así frente a un gato. Quería divertirse, no matarlo de un infarto.

"No quiero casarme contigo, Ranma. No estoy enamorada de ti. Simplemente me pareció una forma de pasar el rato."

De repente Ranma ya no estaba debajo de ella, sino de pie a su lado.

"Me... voy."

Nabiki se lo quedó mirando un instante. Su expresión era difícil de leer, por una vez. No era la misma que tenía cuando Champú se le echaba encima, definitivamente.

"Esto no es ningún tipo de compromiso, Ranma." Le sonrió, dudando de si era una buena idea, pero… la tentación era demasiado grande. "Tu madre estaría contenta que tuvieses experiencia."

Ranma dio un salto y desapareció en la jungla, dejándola sóla allí, riéndose.

Ranma intentaba pensar, pero el recuerdo de los besos de Nabiki, de su cuerpo encima del suyo, no le dejaba. Debía aceptarlo. Se habían… enrollado, cómo decían sus compañeros de clase. Primera base. Nada más y nada menos. Pero nada había acabado. Continuaba teniendo todos los problemas de antes. ¿Qué quería Nabiki? Si era acabar con él, no necesitaba hacer esto.

Era de noche y Ranma continuaba intentando pensar. No entender porqué Nabiki lo había hecho. Cómo mujer era incomprensible, al fin y al cabo. Sino su reacción. Champú había intentando hacerle lo mismo en varias ocasiones… y no había reaccionado. Con Nabiki sí. Había querido devolverle el beso, tocarla. La luna llena le distrajo de sus meditaciones lo suficiente para darse cuenta del estado de su estómago. Llevaba todo el día sin comer.

Nabiki había comenzado a sentirse inquieta cuando Ranma no había vuelto hacia mediodía. Cuando se hizo de noche sin que apareciese comenzó a preocuparse. Ranma no se hubíese ido y la hubiese dejado abandonada… Y era impensable que le hubiese pasado algo… Un animal, o una rama rompiéndose y él cayendo hasta el suelo y… ¡No! Era Ranma. No le podía pasar nada. A Ranma no. Estaría asustado de ella y nada más. Pero no la dejaría sola aquí. No estaba asustada. Ese idiota estaba pensando que era otra de sus prometidas y se estaba escondiendo. Volvería. No iba a dejarla sola.

Nabiki dejó de engañarse a si misma. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Sin Ranma ni siquiera podía encender un fuego, por Dios.

Sabiendo que era una estupidez cogió una rama y se metió en la jungla. "¡Ranma!"

Cuando Ranma llegó al campamento y lo encontró vacío y con el fuego apagado se maldijo a si mismo y a Nabiki. ¿Cómo se le ocurría estar en la selva de noche? Con un gesto y un instante de concentración encendió unas ramas y las dejó en el campamento, por si ella lo veía, y luego saltó hacia la selva. Encontró a Nabiki media hora después, con los pies sangrando y llorando, completamente perdida.

"No vuelvas a dejarme sola. Nunca."

Nabiki lloraba abrazada a él, completamente rota, y Ranma la levantó en brazos y la sacó caminando de allí. Le había fallado. No había cumplido con su deber.

Nabiki se despertó en su cama de hojas y se incorporó, aterrada, pero Ranma estaba durmiendo a tres metros de ella, al otro lado de la hoguera. Recordaba como Ranma la había intentado dejar en su cama y como se había dormido en sus brazos. Pero él se había ido. Lo miró durante un rato y finalmente se levantó con cuidado para no destrozar aún más sus pies, y se acostó con él, abrazándolo. No le importaba su reacción. Necesitaba a alguien y Ranma estaba allí. Y sinceramente, también era el único chico en el cual confiaba que no aprovecharía la situación.

Otro día más. Nabiki estaba tumbada en su cama de hojas, intentando dormir sin éxito. El maravilloso cielo lleno de estrellas era un agobio. Miraba con envidia a Ranma, durmiendo a pierna suelta al otro lado del fuego. Se lo había tomado bastante bien. Enrojecimiento, tartamudeo, no mirarla a los ojos… ¡Parecía que fuese la primera mujer que le atacaba! Champú le hacía prácticamente lo mismo cada vez que lo veía. Era injusto... y muy divertido.

Echaba de menos su vida. Comenzó a llorar, pero dado que nadie la consolaba, se levantó y se apretó contra el cuerpo de Ranma, quedándose dormida con su respiración. Se sentía segura allí. Era lo único seguro.

Ranma estaba despierto intentando separarse de Nabiki sin despertarla. Ya era la segunda noche que se lo hacía. No entendía que pasaba con ella, parecía Champú o Kodachi. Y había tenido más éxito que ellas. Le había utilizado como su juguete, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Y ahora era su osito de peluche. Y lo peor era que a pesar del terror le había gustado. El gruñido de Nabiki le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

"Necesito café."

"Eh… ¿Buenos días?"

"Si vas a quedarte quítate la ropa, Ranma." Nabiki le sonrió y logró contener la carcajada hasta que él salió corriendo.

Ranma volvió en unos minutos, rojo cómo un tomate y dejó un montón de ramas recién cortadas junto a la fogata.

"Voy a entrenar un rato en la playa. Creo que podré pescar algo y variar nuestra dieta. Volveré al mediodía."

Nabiki sonrió ante la idea de unos pescaditos asados...

"Gracias Ranma. ¿Podría ir contigo? No se me ocurre que hacer aquí."

Lo miró sin molestarse en mantener su máscara y Ranma asintió. "De acuerdo." A pesar de sus… bromas, Ranma sabía que Nabiki estaba asustada ante la idea de quedarse sola.

Ranma miró a su alrededor. Era el segundo día con Nabiki siguiéndole a todas partes. Tenía que darle algo que hacer a Nabiki antes de que se volviese loca o le volviese loco a él. ¿Pero qué? No querría entrenar y mucho menos ocho horas diarias, cómo él. Entonces se le ocurrió. Una cabaña. Estaban viviendo en un claro, al fin y al cabo. Una cabaña sería más práctica si tenían que quedarse más tiempo, y existía la posibilidad que entretuviese a Nabiki. Limpiar, hacer las camas, mantener la despensa, cocinar… No iba a funcionar, seguro. ¿Nabiki ocupándose de la casa? Pero tal vez estaba lo bastante aburrida. Y a ella tampoco podía ser feliz simplemente mirándole en silencio durante horas.

"Nabiki. ¿Cómo crees que debería ser el refugio? No hay muchos materiales, pero puedo colocar unos troncos contra la pared de roca o algo así…"

"¿Un refugio?"

"Por si llueve. Había pensado en excavar un poco en la roca y crear el resto del techo con bambú o hojas de palmera. El único problema sería unirlos."

Nabiki se puso de pie, más animada de lo que Ranma la había visto en mucho tiempo.

"No es una mala idea. Déjame pensar…" Se acercó a la fuente. "Podríamos hacerla aquí mismo y…"

Ranma agitó la cabeza.

"Cerca del agua sí, junto a ella no. Vienen demasiados animales e insectos, y si la roca deja pasar el agua a un par de metros seguramente también lo hará aquí."

Nabiki asintió, sorprendida otra vez por su inteligencia.

"Tienes razón. Y la cama debería estar separada del suelo. Tal vez escavada en la roca."

Ranma intentó protestar, pero Nabiki le ignoró.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Haz dos, si quieres."

Una de las técnicas que Ranma nunca utilizaba en combate estaba demostrando su utilidad a la hora de cortar la madera de la cabaña. Concentrando su chi en el canto de la mano lograba cortar como si tal cosa los troncos más resistentes.

"No me lo puedo creer. Con esto ganarías todos tus combates en segundos."

Nabiki palideció bajo la mirada de Ranma. No era una expresión que le hubiese visto antes, y mucho menos dirigida a ella.

"Es posible. Y les partiría en dos."

"Oh."

Ranma levantó los troncos como si estuviesen huecos, con imposible facilidad.

"Lleva las hojas de palma. Serán el techo."

El tiburón que había pescado Ranma estaba correoso cómo el cuero, pero Nabiki no recordaba haber comido nada mejor en su vida. No quedaba nada por comer y Nabiki estaba somnolienta, así que se tumbó junto a Ranma y le puso la cabeza en el regazo.

"Hoy no te vayas a entrenar, por favor. Quédate."

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Abrázame un rato, por favor. Quédate conmigo."

"¿Qué…?"

"Sólo abrázame un rato. Por favor."

Nabiki notó como Ranma perdía parte de su rigidez. Una mano acabó en su cintura y otra en su pelo, acariciándolo.

"Gracias."

En algún momento Nabiki notó como la levantaban en brazos y la acostaban, con Ranma a su lado.

Nabiki besó a Ranma en la boca y le acarició el pecho por pura perversidad. Ranma no se había transformado para ir a dormir y seguía con forma de chica. Pero si pensaba que eso iba a detenerla, se equivocaba. Dormía con él por la compañía y el confort, no por los besos y las caricias. ¡Ni que le tocase todas las noches! Insistió en el beso. Era distinto con Ranma siendo una chica. El cuerpo era más pequeño que el suyo, y pechos más grandes. Pero también le gustaba. La mirada de Ranma seguía allí. Decidió darle un respiro.

"¿Qué me vas a enseñar mañana?"

"A pescar con arpón o a hacer cerámica, lo que prefieras."

La respuesta de Ranma fue en un tono casi normal, así que Nabiki le volvió a besar.

"Pescar. Siempre tengo hambre."

"Bien. Nabiki… deja de besarme."

"¿No te gusta?"

Ranma se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Nabiki pensó que se había dormido.

"Sabes que sí. Pero esto no está bien. Sólo nos va a causar problemas."

"Nadie se va a enterar. Y simplemente estamos compartiendo unos momentos, Ranma. Ninguna de ellas…" El cuerpo de Ranma se tensó como un cable y Nabiki lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. "Lo siento."

Ranma no quería saber que iba a decir. Lo imaginaba y ya era suficiente.

"No pasa nada. Duerme."

Nabiki comenzaba a preocuparse. Llevaban más de una semana en la isla y nadie les había encontrado aún. Esperaba que aún les buscasen. Su familia la necesitaba. Sin ella acabarían en la miseria. Mientras tanto ellos se habían construido una especie de casa y Ranma la estaba enseñando a sobrevivir. Era lo razonable, al fin y al cabo, e incluso divertido a veces. Podían quedarse mucho tiempo aquí.

El otro motivo de preocupación era cómo se comportaba con Ranma. Nabiki sabía que no era una chica japonesa tradicional. Pero su necesidad de tocar a Ranma a todas horas no estaba bien. Ya no era lo de besarle, al fin y al cabo era una chica y tenía… curiosidad. Y deseos. Era el cogerle de la mano, el acurrucarse contra él, el jugar con su pelo… No recordaba haber tocado nunca tanto a otra persona. Tal vez su madre, cuando era una niña. ¿Estaba tan necesitada de contacto humano? Sí. Era la Reina de Hielo.

Y puestos a ser sinceros… Lejos de Nerima y todos sus personajes Ranma estaba mostrando ser inteligente, amable, divertido, práctico… Y si había algo que le gustaba en un hombre… Lo único que le faltaba era dinero y contactos y estaría cerca de su hombre ideal.

Ranma se quitó los restos de su ropa en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de Nabiki. La seda no estaba hecha para aguantar una selva. Pero no pensaba permitir que Nabiki le viese desnudo. No otra vez. Sólo faltaba que le diese ideas.

Nabiki le mostró su obra de arte a Ranma.

"¿Qué te parece?"

Él cogió las sandalias de hojas de palmera y las examinó con atención, dándoles vueltas en las manos.

"No sé, Nabiki. No creo que sean un calzado muy resistente."

Ella ocultó su irritación. ¡Payaso insensible! Era lo primero que hacía y se reía de ella.

"Es mejor que ir descalzo."

Ranma se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, irritándola todavía más. Claro, él tenía las plantas de los pies como el cuero.

"¿Estás pensando que sólo una chica puede ser tan débil?"

Ranma negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"No. Que no soy normal."

Nabiki enrojeció, su enfado completamente desaparecido.

"Oh. Lo siento."

"¿Por? ¿Has hecho algo?" Le preguntó Ranma, confuso, y Nabiki sonrió. Era reconfortante que no hubiese cambiado.

Nabiki vio a Ranma llegar al refugio con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un balanceo de los hombros y frunció el ceño, dejando el trozo de barro con el que estaba trabajando en el suelo otra vez. La jarra podía esperar. Esto podía ser importante.

"¿Has estado practicando tu ataque de chi?"

"Sí."

Se quedó de pie frente a ella y Nabiki tuvo que apretar los dientes para no golpearle. Parecía Kuno.

"Tú utilizas la confianza y Ryoga la desesperación, ¿no?"

"Ya lo sabes, Nabiki."

"¿Puedes generar un ataque con cualquier emoción, no?"

"Por supuesto. Soy el mejor."

Nabiki sonrió. Anzuelo, sedal y caña. Ya era suyo.

"Utiliza el deseo."

A Ranma literalmente se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

"¿Deseo?"

Nabiki enrojeció ligeramente. Era la emoción que Ranma demostraba menos, por eso la había elegido, pero... esperaba que todo saliese bien. Si tenía razón...

"Sí. Deseo sexual."

"Pero… Pero…"

"Hazme caso. Hazlo. Aquí. Ahora mismo."

Ranma aún parecía dudoso, así que Nabiki lo miró de arriba a abajo.

"¿O no eres capaz?" insistió Nabiki justo en el tono adecuado.

Con un gruñido Ranma cerró los ojos, extendió la mano y… no pasó nada.

"Parece que no." Esto ya no era necesario, pero era demasiado fácil.

"Soy el mejor, Nabiki."

Ranma se concentró una y otra vez. El deseo… Champú pegándose a él. En el baño… Akane... Nabiki besándole…

Tras docenas de intentos, logró una energía tenía un color rosado y muy pronto pudo lanzar una especie de rayo de calor. Miró a Nabiki con una sonrisa y todo se detuvo. El accidente les había dejado con lo puesto, y la isla no había sido amable con la poca ropa que tenían. Las largísimas piernas de Nabiki estaban al descubierto, con unos shorts apretándose contra su culo, la cintura, su pecho, sólo un sujetador disimulando sus pezones... Su cara tan delicada… Su boca se movía, llamándole.

Ranma no recordaba haberse sentido nunca así, tan lleno de vida, tan completamente despierto. Un sabor en su boca...

"No, Ranma. Para. No quieres esto."

Ranma sacó la cabeza de entre las piernas de Nabiki y la contempló, desnuda y temblando en el suelo.

"Sí."

"Por favor, Ranma. Por favor. Utiliza el alma de hielo. Por favor."

Nabiki estaba llorando y Ranma se inclinó para besarle las mejillas y secárselas.

"Por favor…"

Ranma le sonrió e hizo lo que le pedía… Y dejó de sonreír. Estaba haciendo el amor con Nabiki. No. La estaba violando. Saltó lejos de ella como si se quemase.

"Era yo pero no era yo."

"Es el chi, Ranma. Te transforma. Contra más lo usas peor te pones."

"Soy un pervertido."

Nabiki suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil de arreglar. Tenía que contener las ganas de echarse a gritar y conservar los nervios.

No se había sorprendido por la mirada de lujuria de Ranma, ni porque hubiese comenzado a besarla en la boca. Al fin y al cabo ella le había besado en un par de ocasiones por puro aburrimiento y creía que el ataque podía tener este efecto. Cuando le había metido la lengua en la garganta, cuando le había desabrochado el sujetador, metido la mano dentro del pantalón… eso la había sorprendido. La había aterrado que Ranma no se detuviese cuando se lo había pedido. Y que le gustase. En cinco minutos Ranma había hecho que su propio cuerpo la traicionase. Pero tenía preocupaciones más importantes.

"Escúchame, Ranma. Pensaba que tu ataque de chi te cambiaba. Por eso te he pedido que creases otro, para probarlo. Algo que tú no hicieses nunca."

"¿Tanto me afecta? Sí. Tenemos la prueba. Pero no puedo quedarme en el alma de hielo. Es tan malo o peor, te lo garantizo."

"Necesitas otro ataque. Otra emoción. Algo para compensar."

Ranma asintió. Debía impedir que se repitiese.

"Aléjate un poco."

Nabiki vio como Ranma comenzaba otra vez a concentrarse, de espaldas a ella. Casi. Una parte de ella empezó a maldecir.

Horas después, ya de noche, Ranma se acercó a ella.

"Ya estoy mejor."

"Vamos a dormir."

Ranma enrojeció.

"Siento lo que he hecho, Nabiki. No tengo perdón."

Ella lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta su cama.

"Acuéstate."

Él la obedeció con una mirada de miedo.

"No puedes dormir conmigo, Nabiki. Podría… hacerlo otra vez. O peor."

Nabiki se tumbó a su lado, abrazándole y besándole en la mejilla.

"Confío en ti, Ranma." Y necesitas saber que confío en ti.

"Podría violarte. Incluso ahora deseo… tocarte."

Nabiki sonrió y metió la cabeza en su cuello para ocultarlo. Tal vez esto era estúpido, pero Ranma a veces parecía tener cuatro años.

"Que desees a una chica es normal, Ranma. Y más a una que está abrazada a ti." Le clavó las uñas en el costado. "Y más a una tan guapa como yo."

"No quiero hacerte daño."

Nabiki había estado pensando sobre todas las posibilidades. Y la conclusión era… difícil de explicar.

"Eres mi amigo, Ranma. Mi único amigo, en realidad. Y soy virgen y me gustaría que mi primera vez fuese con alguien especial. Con alguien que amase. Pero si lo hubiésemos hecho… Te hubiese perdonado. No es lo que quiero pero no es cómo si fueses un desconocido o Kuno o Ryoga. Me gustaba cuando me tocabas, Ranma. Hacer el amor contigo no sería algo horrible. Una estupidez, sí, pero no un error."

"No lo entiendo."

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te besé?" Nabiki enrojeció. Empezaban a acumularse. "¿Cuando me tiro sobre ti y te utilizo para entretenerme?"

"Sí."

"Sé que tú no querías y que te enfadaste conmigo. Y te dio miedo lo que podía pasar. Y sigues sin estar cómodo. Pero te gustan mis besos. Y me has perdonado. Aunque no me quieras."

Ranma se rascó la base de la coleta.

"Yo… no sé. Tal vez lo entienda."

"Esto es parecido, Ranma. Si no me estuviese reservando y si no fuese por los compromisos… Si no fuese porque quieres a Akane, maldita sea. Me acostaría contigo, Ranma. Sería apasionada. Me olvidaría del control y del sentido común."

Ranma la besó en la frente, incapaz de evitar ese gesto de ternura.

"Nabiki. Cállate. No me estás ayudando."

Nabiki sonrió y se apretó aún más contra él. Iba a acabar con el ego por las nubes si seguía diciéndole estas cosas. Aunque no había negado que quería a Akane.

"Duerme."

Nabiki se despertó envuelta en Ranma, con sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella y la espalda pegada a su pecho. Se apretó más contra él. Era extraño que aún continuase durmiendo. Normalmente se despertaba con el amanecer.

"¿Ranma?"

"Buenos días."

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no has ido a entrenar?"

"He estado pensando. Necesitaré tu ayuda. Y quiero enseñarte a defenderte."

Nabiki se echó a reír.

"¿Defenderme? Tú me defiendes."

Ranma se separó de ella y se puso de pie, con una expresión sombría.

"Defenderte de mí."

Ranma la dejó en el suelo, y se sentó frente a ella. Este diminuto valle, apenas un hueco entre las colinas, era su lugar de entrenamiento favorito. Que sólo quedasen árboles destrozados era una prueba evidente.

"Debes jurarme que no vas a enseñar esto a nadie. Y que sólo lo utilizarás para defenderte."

Nabiki intentó prestar atención a lo que le decía y no a su cuerpo cubierto sólo con unos boxers.

"Te lo juro."

Ranma suspiró. ¿Cómo explicar esto?

"Tal vez lo mejor sea que lo descubras por ti misma. ¿Has leído el 'Libro de los Cinco Anillos'? ¿A Mushashi?"

"No. Era un samurai, ¿no? Creo que le he visto por televisión."

Ranma asintió y comenzó a recitar de memoria. Acabó una hora después y se quedó mirándola.

"¿A qué venía todo esto, Ranma? ¿Y cómo es que te sabes el libro de memoria?"

Ranma miró al suelo con expresión derrotada.

"¿Qué te ha parecido? Piénsalo. ¿Qué sería vivir así? ¿Combatir así?"

Nabiki frunció el ceño.

"Es un paranoico. Un psicópata paranoico que sólo piensa en... matar."

La última palabra sonó débilmente y Ranma asintió.

"Leí el libro y me cambió la vida. No voy a aplicarlo. No quiero hacerlo." Se puso de pie. "Apenas si voy a enseñarte movimientos o posturas, Nabiki. Voy a enseñarte una forma de pensar y de reaccionar ante determinados ataques. En concreto ante una violación."

Nabiki estaba completamente confusa. Y había una pregunta importante que debía hacerle.

"¿Por qué nunca le has enseñado a Akane?"

"Porque no tiene ningún control. Y porque el entrenamiento es muy práctico."

Nabiki enrojeció al darse cuenta de a que se refería.

Ranma estaba entrenando con Nabiki mirándole, pero no le importaba. Cuando se concentraba en el entrenamiento perdía el mundo de vista. Sobre todo con los ejercicios mentales. Excepto cuando Nabiki se echaba a reír.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No lees mucho manga, ¿verdad?"

Ranma la miró confuso. ¿Manga? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con él?

Nabiki se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle de Yu Yu Hakusho y Dragon Ball.

Nabiki miró su ropa con desesperación. Bragas, sujetador, camiseta y shorts. Eso era todo lo que tenía. Y estaban para tirar. Se había hecho ropa trenzando hojas como le había enseñado Ranma, pero eran demasiado ásperas para llevarlas todo el tiempo. Había empezado alternando el sujetador y la blusa, pero ya ni eso era práctico. Sonrió traviesamente. Podía ir desnuda. Hacía calor de sobra y Ranma ya la había visto más que de sobra. Se echó a reír. La cara de Ranma valdría la pena.

Nabiki sonrió ante la imagen de Ranma cabeza abajo, aparentemente sosteniéndose sobre un dedo. Para alguien de la habilidad y el entrenamiento de Ranma esto hubiese sido posible durante unos segundos. Pero llevaba casi media hora. En realidad Ranma estaba haciendo algo mucho más difícil pero también mejor para su cuerpo. Había concentrado su energía en una bola en la punta del dedo y era esta bola en la que se apoyaba. El truco era la concentración y servía para aumentar la capacidad de generar y controlar chi del cuerpo humano. Eventualmente esperaban que Ranma pudiese generar ataques sin ningún tipo de emoción.

Ranma había aprendido a ignorar la desnudez de Nabiki y la suya, y ya casi no le afectaba. Se descubrió mirando su culo y agitó la cabeza. Vale, no era verdad. Cada vez que se despistaba estaba mirándola otra vez. Le gustaba su cuerpo. Y Nabiki decía que era normal y seguramente tenía razón. Pero le costaba controlarse. Aunque el dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo era un buen estímulo. Nabiki era muy buena con lo de la defensa... Sin su entrenamiento le habría matado un par de veces.

"¿Quieres probarlo o…?"

Nabiki le tendía un plato con comida y una sonrisa… y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor… Ranma no pudo evitar enrojecer, y Nabiki hacer una mueca de satisfacción.

"Quiero una ducha fría."

Nabiki había esperado a que Ranma se durmiese antes de cambiar de cama y besarlo.

"No es lo mismo. Es divertido lo tenso que te pones, pero no es..."

Miró hacia los restos de la hoguera, la única fuente de luz en la cabaña. Y ahora hablaba sola.

"Te beso yo, y tú no protestas... mucho. Ni me rechazas. Pero no me devuelves el beso. No de verdad."

Recordó las manos y la boca de Ranma cuando había querido tocarla. Se apretó aún más contra él y le beso la mejilla. Necesitaba un televisor.

"Cuando quieras serlo, Ranma... Hay alguna mujer muy afortunada."

Ranma se giró y la abrazó, aún dormido.

Había pasado un mes desde que Ranma había encontrado a Nabiki en el bosque y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Principalmente que ahora siempre dormían juntos y qué, a veces, Nabiki comenzaba a besarlo y Ranma la seguía.

Nabiki estaba mirando al mar, sentada sobre las rocas, cuando Ranma volvió de entrenarse y se arrodilló a su lado, los dos desnudos. En algún momento habían acabado poniéndose la ropa sólo para dormir.

"Debo pedirte perdón, Nabiki. Hace días que sé cómo hacer que nos rescaten y no he hecho nada. No he pensado en ti y cómo echas de menos a tu familia y tus amigos."

"Echo de menos a Kasumi." Aclaró Nabiki, con su máscara fría y precisa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

"Esto es el paraíso para ti, ¿no? Todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar y sin prometidas que te persigan."

"Sólo tú."

Tras otro rato de silencio Ranma se alejó unos metros y comenzó a brillar, lanzando un rayo al cielo que estalló con un ruido enorme.

"Esto debería sentirse en cientos de kilómetros por cualquier practicante del arte."

El primer día Ranma había lanzado tres bolas de energía, seis el segundo y el tercero estaba intentando lanzar la cuarta cuando percibió varias presencias.

"Kuo Long y Happosai están cerca."

Nabiki le lanzó su ropa.

"Es mejor que nos vistamos, entonces."

* * *

Nabiki se removía en su cama, incapaz de dormir sin el contacto del cuerpo de Ranma. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle. Cuando habían llegado a la isla para rescatarles inmediatamente había habido gritos y peleas. Todo contra Ranma, claro. Ver a su familia otra vez casi no había valido la pena.

Dado que no podía dormir, decidió hacer algo útil y encendió el portátil. Iba a ayudar a Ranma. Un montón de adopciones…

* * *

Nabiki tenía varios planes para ayudar a Ranma, pero tal vez lo más interesante era lo más difícil. Examinó otra vez los papeles. Podía crear, sin ningún problema, una empresa, pero sin Ranma siendo parte de ella no tenía sentido.

Ranma miró los papeles y a Nabiki, sin acabar de entenderlo. Pero no era como antes, como mínimo era capaz de reconocerlo.

"¿Qué quiere decir esto?"

"Son los papeles de creación de una empresa de demoliciones. Nosotros dos somos los dueños, y tú mantienes el control."

"¿Y para qué?"

"Ya tengo un contrato para ti, en la ampliación de la autopista. Son casi dos millones si lo acabas a tiempo."

Ranma escupió té por toda la mesa. La cafetería estaba fuera de Nerima, dónde era más difícil que les reconociesen.

"¿Dos... Dos millones?"

"Sí. He arreglado que el dinero se guarde hasta que seas mayor de edad, para evitar que Genma te lo quite. Creo que si acudes todos los días un par de horas y los fines de semana tardarás un par de meses."

Ranma se rascó la coleta. No parecía uno de sus esquemas.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Ranma... esto te da dinero. Y eso significa libertad. Puedes abandonar a tu familia y olvidar todos los compromisos."

"Es una cuestión de honor."

"Lo sé. Pero te estoy dando una alternativa, Ranma. Y una forma de vivir. Una forma de que no dependas de la caridad de mi familia ni la de nadie. Puedes vivir por tu cuenta, puedes ser un artista marcial sin necesidad de nadie más."

Nabiki respiró hondo, intentando recuperar su fachada de hielo.

"Si al final te casas con mi hermana, o con quien sea, Ranma, esto te permite... decidir."

"¿Tanto necesitamos el dinero?"

Nabiki le sonrió. No podía evitarlo. Él siempre estaba pensando en los demás. Lo hacía demasiado.

"Si que nos hace falta, Ranma. Mi familia es un desastre. Mi padre... Creo que hubiese sido mejor si hubiese muerto con mi madre. Él sería más feliz y nosotras hubiésemos podido continuar nuestras vidas. Pero este dinero no es para ellos. Es para ti."

"Cógelo."

Nabiki se había sentado a desayunar y hasta la segunda taza de café no se dio cuenta de que todos estaban enfadados... y de que Ranma no estaba allí.

"¡No entrenarse!"

"Ese baka está con alguna de sus cualquieras."

"¡Nuestras escuelas nunca se unirán!"

Nabiki suspiró. Otra vez lo mismo.

"Ranma está haciendo un trabajo para mí, así que calmaros."

"¿Trabajo? Seguro que le estás obligando."

"Por supuesto. Pero ni está esquivando el entrenamiento ni está con ninguna de las otras. Está trabajando, y pasándoselo muy mal."

Ranma miró a su alrededor con satisfacción. Ya estaba todo por hoy. Saltó hasta la camioneta del capataz y en unos minutos estaba junto a él.

"Creo que ya está. ¿Los camiones están listos para recoger la piedra?"

"Sí," le respondió el capataz con una mirada de incredulidad. Había pasado una semana pero seguía sin creérselo. "Hoy has tardado más. ¿Ha habido algún problema?"

"Un capa de granito. Es un poco más dura, y he tenido que ajustar la técnica."

El hombre sonrió y habló en su walkie-talkie.

"Poner en marcha las palas y los camiones. El equipo de demolición ya ha acabado."

"Me voy a limpiar un poco y a desayunar."

El capataz se echó a reír.

"¡Qué envidia! A mí me quedan seis horas. ¿Te han llamado sobre un nuevo trabajo?"

"No, nadie me ha dicho nada."

"Quieren hacer un puente por el interior, pero el desfiladero es muy difícil de trabajar, porque la roca es muy frágil. Los explosivos son inútiles."

"Parece interesante, pero ya veremos que dicen de la oficina."

El capataz asintió, ignorante que 'la oficina' era Nabiki.

* * *

Nabiki le sonrió a su hermana Kasumi y le dio unos papeles.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Son ofertas de trabajo. Para ti."

Kasumi sonrió con su sonrisa más profesional, la que no le llegaba a los ojos, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

"Sabes que no puedo, Nabiki. ¿Quién cuidaría de la casa? ¿Qué diría papá?"

"Me voy a la universidad, Kasumi. No voy a poder" ni quiero, pensó, "ayudaros más. La familia va a necesitar dinero. He encontrado también un trabajo por las tardes para Akane, ahora voy a hablar con ella."

Miró a su hermana mayor a los ojos. Era importante que Kasumi se diese cuenta de que las cosas iban a cambiar y de que ella no iba a volver a ayudarles.

"Sabes que me va a ignorar."

"¿Nos estás abandonando, Nabiki?"

"La respuesta más sencilla es que sí, Kasumi. Si tenéis que perder el dojo para despertaros... no lo impediré."

"Oh my."

"Hemos sacrificado mucho por la familia y ahora no está funcionando. Papá y Akane necesitan un psiquiatra y a veces no estoy muy segura de nosotras. Continuar así está empeorando las cosas."

"No sé, Nabiki. Parece muy drástico."

Nabiki intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero era inútil. Su fachada de hielo se había desmoronado ante el sufrimiento de Ranma. Otra vez Akane le estaba gritando que nunca se casaría con un pervertido cómo él. Y Ranma lo soportaba en silencio.

No era como lo quería hacer, y suponía muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba completamente segura, pero...

"Ranma, ¿me permites intentar arreglarlo? No sé si serás feliz, pero cumplirás con el máximo de honor que sea posible."

Él la miró en silencio, con cansancio. Se le habían acabado las ideas y las fuerzas. Y podía confiar en Nabiki. En lo importante podía confiar en ella.

"Sí."

"Dado que Akane no quiere ser la prometida de Ranma, lo seré yo."

Sus padres comenzaron sus histerismos de siempre mientras Akane rechinaba los dientes.

"¡Quédate a ese pervertido!"

Nabiki ignoró completamente a su hermana y se puso de pie.

"Voy a traer unos documentos para firmar. Hay una serie de condiciones para todos vosotros."

Nabiki sacó la carpeta que llevaba una semana preparando. Faltarían cosas… Encendió el ordenador y escuchó un ruido detrás de ella.

"Nabiki, no destruyas tu vida por mí."

"Puedo ser feliz contigo, Ranma. Y quiero serlo."

"Te mereces algo mejor."

Nabiki se giró para mirarlo y le tendió la mano, que él cogió.

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Ranma."

Acercó su mano y la besó.

"Coge tus cosas y tráelas a mi habitación. En cuanto lo imprima y lo firmemos estamos casados. Y vas a dormir conmigo."

A Ranma se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa y Nabiki volvió a su ordenador. Y pensaba hacer efectivo su matrimonio inmediatamente.

Nabiki suspiró y pasó los documentos a Genma y su padre.

"Firmad. Básicamente lo que dicen es que Genma no entrenará a Ranma ni a ninguno de sus descendientes y que renuncia a cualquier derecho sobre él. Ni deudas ni compromisos en su nombre o en el de nadie de la familia. Y ya puestos, la emancipación y unos papeles de adopción para Ukyo, Xian Pu, Ryoga y Kanosuke. Todos pasan a ser Saotomes. Es una posible solución a los problemas. Si quieren, claro. Tú tienes tu propia versión, papá. Hay un compromiso por el que renuncias a comprometer a tus hijas con nadie. Incluye la cesión del dojo y expresamente prohíbe a Genma tener nada que ver con él económicamente." Les miró con atención. "Las familias y las escuelas se unen. Pero si no quieres no hace falta que nos des el dojo."

Su padre dejó de llorar un instante para poner una expresión confusa.

"Nabiki, esto no es…"

"Padre." Les enseñó un último papel. "Este papel sólo necesita vuestra firma para que Ranma y yo estemos casados. Pero primero tenéis que firmar lo demás."

Inmediatamente estallaron en la rutina 'nuestras escuelas van a unirse' y Nabiki rechinó los dientes. Si se entretenían demasiado y Genma comenzaba a pensar…

Akane saltó de pie con una enorme aura roja. La tranquilidad había durado demasiado.

"¡Esto lo podías haber hecho antes! ¡Quieres a Ranma para ti!"

Nabiki asintió con su calma habitual.

"Por supuesto que quiero a Ranma, Akane. Ser su mujer me hará muy feliz. Pero no va a ser tan sencillo. Genma le ha vendido demasiadas veces."

Clavó la mirada en los padres. No debía darles tiempo a pensar.

"¡Firmad! ¡Ahora!"

Soun y Genma comenzaron a firmar cómo locos y Nabiki sonrió.

"Bien." Recogió sus copias y les tendió unos nuevos papeles. "Aquí tenéis los papeles de mi matrimonio con Ranma. Con vuestra firma estarán completos."

Genma estaba sonriendo hasta que vio los otros papeles.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Ofertas de trabajo. Ranma y yo nos vamos del dojo. A China, a arreglar cosas pendientes y de luna de miel. Si queréis comer vais a tener que trabajar."

Nabiki miró a su padre y hermanas un instante.

"Os quiero. Pero no creo que podamos volver en años. Vais a tener que aprender a ganaros la vida."

Cogió la mano de Ranma y le sonrió. ¡Por fin!

"Kasumi, ¿podrías avisar a la tía Nodoka, por favor? Que llegue en un par de horas. Nosotros estaremos en nuestra habitación."

Al grito de pervertido Akane se lanzó contra Ranma con un martillo y él la paralizó con una serie de golpes en brazos y piernas. No le gustaba hacer esto.

"No, Akane. Es mi marido. Y vamos a hacer el amor. Varias veces."

Ranma a estas alturas ya estaba más allá de rojo. Lo único que quedaba era una retirada digna, así que levantó en brazos a Nabiki, a su mujer, y la llevó a su habitación. Ahora no quería pensar en el resto. En todo lo que iba a salir mal. En Akane, que estaba destrozada a su extraña manera.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y dejó a Nabiki en el suelo.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Ranma, llevo un par de años fantaseando con tu cuerpo y unos meses pensando que eres una persona que vale la pena. Te quiero en la cama ahora mismo quitándome la ropa y besándome cómo tú sabes."

Él agitó la cabeza. Su mujer estaba loca. Bueno, se había casado con él.

* * *

NOTA: Empezó como una idea loca: ¿Cómo juntar a Nabiki y Ranma? Y creció...

Como es evidente (al menos para mí), está incompleto. Pero lleva incompleto unos años, así que he decidido hacerlo publico, para que otros los disfrutéis (espero).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma no es mío, claro.

Nodoka miró a Nabiki en silencio. Era extraño que la hubiesen llamado con tanta urgencia. Y más para hablar con Nabiki.

"Ranma te quiere y te respeta. Sin embargo la única que va a ordenar su vida soy yo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Nos hemos casado, cumpliendo el compromiso entre nuestras familias. Dado que existen otros compromisos, he acabado por convencerle que no va a quedar otro remedio que varios matrimonios."

Nodoka sonrió. ¡Su hijo era tan masculino! Sin embargo...

"¿Eso no es ilegal?"

Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

"Tampoco es legal vender a tu hijo por un plato de arroz. Seguramente adoptaremos a varias personas en la familia, para ayudar a arreglar todos los problemas." Le sonrió. "Vas a tener una familia muy numerosa, madre."

* * *

Ranma ignoró a Happosai cuando apareció encima del muro del jardín y continuó entrenando a Nabiki. Es decir, forzándola a reaccionar a sus ataques.

Por último ella consiguió golpearle en el interior de la rodilla derecha y se dejó caer como si verdaderamente se la hubiese roto. Con satisfacción notó el rodillazo en la cara y el golpe con el canto de la mano en la base del cuello. ¡Bien!

"Basta." Desde el suelo contempló como ella se alejaba inmediatamente de él, deteniendo el pisotón en el tobillo

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó ella.

"Sí. Todavía tenemos que conseguir mejorar tu versatilidad, precisión y fuerza. Sabía dónde ibas a golpear, y preparado, tus golpes no me hacen daño."

Ella frunció el ceño, prometiendo algún tipo de venganza, y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia Happosai.

"¿Estiro y me ducho mientras hablas con él?"

"De acuerdo."

Happosai saltó al suelo frente a él y encendió su pipa, mirándole en silencio.

"Me gusta lo que has hecho. Me recuerda a algunos estilos chinos, pero la brutalidad es refrescante."

Ranma se estaba poniéndo tenso. Sólo las circunstancias más peligrosas hacían que Happosai estuviese tan serio.

"Esta pensado como una defensa para mujeres. Más pequeñas, menos fuertes, con hombres que quieren sujetarlas y llevarlas al suelo. Sé que hay bastantes sistemas creados en occidente para eso."

Happosai asintió.

"Sí. A veces hace más interesante recoger nuevas prendas para mi colección. ¿Por qué no le has enseñado...?"

"¿Tu escuela? No tengo tu permiso para hacerlo."

"Como te he dicho me gusta. Has demostrado buen criterio. Puedes enseñarlo a miembros de tu familia."

"Gracias, Maestro Happosai."

El maestro sonrió siniestramente y le vació un frasco de agua fría en la cara.

Al grito de "¡Ahora enséñame lo que tienes...!" se le lanzó encima... Los gritos y explosiones de la pelea resultante se escucharon en todo el vecindario.

* * *

Nabiki miró a Ranma, caminando en silencio a su lado y se lanzó a sus brazos. Necesitaba animarse después de el par de días que llevaban. Y de lo que les esperaba.

"Ukyo primero."

Ranma saltó a los tejados y fue en línea recta hacia su restaurante.

"¡Ran-chan! Uno especial en marcha." Le sonrió y Ranma agachó la vista.

"No queremos comida, Ukyo. Queremos hablar contigo."

Ella hizo un gesto hacia el restaurante, con sólo una mesa ocupada.

"¿Qué pasa, Ran-chan?"

Nabiki se sentó en un taburete de la barra y le tendió un cheque. La compañía de demolición había sido muy buena idea.

"Esta es tu dote, Ukyo. Ranma no quiere casarse contigo."

Ukyo sujetó a Ranma de la mano.

"¡No! Soy tu prometida."

"No te quiero, Ukyo. Sólo eres una amiga."

Nabiki afirmó su mascara y puso unos papeles sobre la barra.

"Si insistes en que se cumpla el contrato matrimonial, estos son tus papeles de adopción en el clan Saotome. Se cumpliría el acuerdo entre vuestros padres."

"No. El contrato es para casarme. Con Ranma."

"No quiero casarme contigo," repitió Ranma.

"Soy tu prometida."

"Tengo muchas prometidas, Ukyo. Y no quiero casarme contigo."

"¡No! El acuerdo debe cumplirse."

Nabiki expulsó aire, intentando controlar su ira. Que les iba a hacer. Eran así.

"Konatsu, esto es para ti." Lanzó unos papeles hacia un rincón y el ninja, aparecido de la nada, los cogió en el aire. "Son tus papeles de adopción dentro del clan Saotome. Si quieres sólo tienes que presentarlos en el registro para que sean efectivos. Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, ha dicho que estará encantado si te vas a vivir con ella o simplemente vas de visita. Eso te da una familia, si la quieres."

Nabiki se quedó mirando a Ukyo.

"Esto hace que puedas casarte con él y cumplir el contrato. Ryoga y Mouse van a recibir ofertas parecidas."

Ukyo se la quedó mirando, intentando entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"No sé que le has hecho, pero Ranma me quiere. Es mío."

A estas alturas Nabiki estaba más que enfadada, pero la mano de Ranma cogiendo la suya la tranquilizó.

"Esto son tus papeles matrimoniales con Ranko. Si los presentas en el registro, Ukyo, registrado como varón, estará casado con Ranko Saotome, registrada como mujer. No hace falta que te recuerde que eres un hombre para el registro, ¿verdad?"

Ukyo sonrió. "¿Ves? Quiere casarse conmigo."

"No, Ukyo, no quiero casarme contigo. Pero esto es perfectamente legal y salva el honor de las familias."

"Ahora nos vamos a ver a las amazonas, Ukyo," intervino Nabiki. "Sabes cómo están las cosas. A todas os importa más la forma que el contenido del honor, así que eso es lo que vais a tener. En principio Ranma no las va a matar a todas, y a ellas tampoco les importa su felicidad, así que tendremos que hacer alguna aberración parecida a esta."

"Pero Ranma me quiere."

Ranma suspiró. No quedaba otro remedio.

"Lo único que te falta por saber es que ya estoy casado con Nabiki."

Con un grito de pura rabia Ukyo levantó su espátula y se inició la pelea.

* * *

Estaban volando otra vez sobre Nerima cuando Nabiki notó las lágrimas de Ranma.

"Para. Ranma. Para y dime que te pasa."

"Creía… Esperaba que Ukyo fuese distinta. Que fuese mi amiga. Que pensase en mí más allá del acuerdo entre nuestros padres."

Nabiki se apretó aún más contra él y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Ranma, yo no pienso dejarte."

"Estás destruyendo tu vida."

"Ahora mi vida eres tú. He elegido esto." Se miraron en silencio.

"Eres muy extraña, Nabiki Tendo."

"Saotome. Nabiki Saotome. Tú no tienes ninguna otra obligación con mi familia."

* * *

Nabiki probó el té, intentando no pensar en todo lo que podrían haberle puesto dentro.

"Es excelente, cómo siempre."

Kuo Long sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

"¿A qué debemos el honor?"

"Ranma no quiere ir a China para convertirse en un ciudadano de segunda casado con Xian Pu."

Kuo Long se encogió de hombros.

"Es la ley, niña. No puedo hacer nada al respecto."

"¿Estás segura? Las leyes deben ser interpretadas. Y hay muchas distintas."

"Es muy claro. Además Ranma es una incorporación valiosa para la tribu."

"Ranma no quiere."

"No es cuestión de lo que quiera, sino de lo que debe ser."

"Hay alternativas. Por ejemplo aquí tengo papeles de adopción para Xian Pu cómo una Saotome."

"No. Deben casarse."

"Ranma y yo saldremos la semana que viene para China para hablar con vuestro consejo de ancianas."

"Eso no va a cambiar nada."

Ranma habló por primera vez.

"Las amazonas necesitáis una lección."

La anciana se echó a reír hasta que vio los ojos de Ranma. Normalmente había que presionarle mucho para que dejase de comportarse como un payaso y mostrase el guerrero que llevaba dentro.

"¿Qué has hecho, futuro marido? Has cambiado. Tu aura es distinta… No estás en el alma de hielo, pero estás distinto."

Y no se enfadaba más con la forma de llamarlo. Malo.

"He desarrollado nuevos ataques de chi para compensar su efecto."

"Eso es muy peligroso."

Le examinó con atención. Su aura se había estabilizado y ahora era de un uniforme color blanco, lo que denotaba únicamente su energía. El problema con esa solución al problema era que era relativamente fácil 'olvidar' alguna emoción y acabar con sutiles y extraños desequilibrios emocionales.

"Menos que continuar utilizando sólo ataques basados en la confianza. Así que creamos nuevos ataques."

Kuo Long miró de uno a otro. Eso era más interesante que los ataques.

"¿Los dos?" La combinación de Nabiki y Ranma era una idea aterradora. En ciertos aspectos Nabiki, implacable y controladora de todo lo que la rodeaba era la Amazona perfecta. Sonrió. En el poblado había habido algunos comentarios desagradables sobre su capacidad. A ver que hacían con el problema ellas. Frunció el ceño. "¿Sois una pareja? Eso es peligroso para ti, Nabiki."

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Ya veremos que pasa. ¿Están Mu Tsu y Xian Pu? También queremos hablar con ellos."

Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido que Ranma era familia, y demasiado interesante para matarlo.

"Están haciendo una entrega." Sonrió lujuriosamente. "¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta Ranma y dejas que Nabiki me cuente todos los detalles jugosos de vuestra relación? Tal vez pueda sugerirle algo…"

¡Ja! ¡Había conseguido que Nabiki enrojeciese!

"No pienso dejarla a solas contigo. ¡Eres tan mala como el viejo pervertido!"

Kuo Long se echó a reír.

"No tanto, no tanto. ¿Estaríais interesados en un matrimonio de grupo? Estoy segura de que la tribu os ofrecerá algo…"

¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora había conseguido a Ranma también!

Xian Pu se lanzó sobre Nabiki, decidida a matarla de un golpe y acabar con el obstáculo. Tal vez ella fuese la más sorprendida al recibir un torpe puñetazo en la garganta. Antes de que pudiese recuperarse, Nabiki le había pateado la cabeza y enviado al otro lado de la habitación. Kuo Long se colocó entre las dos pero miró a Ranma.

"¿Qué has hecho, Ranma?"

"Le he enseñado a defenderse. Nada más."

Kuo Long agitó la cabeza negativamente. ¿Nada más? Como si conseguir que un no-practicante golpease a Xian Pu con unas semanas de entrenamiento fuese sencillo.

"La has convertido directamente en un guerrero. Eso es peligroso."

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

"Como es evidente sólo a muy corta distancia y como respuesta a un ataque." Le respondió Nabiki. "Es bastante extraño. A veces incluso reacciono antes de ser consciente del ataque."

"Admirable."

* * *

En la sala de espera del hospital sólo estaban Nabiki, caminando de un lado a otro y mirando a Ranma de reojo, que estaba intentando mover unas pequeñas canicas metálicas con el ki de sus manos.

"No creo que esto sea una buena idea, Ranma."

"Mu Tsu no querrá estar en deuda con nosotros y nos devolverá el dinero de la operación, Nabiki."

"Una operación que no quiere y para devolverle la vista. Para que pueda matarte mejor."

Con un suspiro Ranma dejó el ejercicio y guardó las bolitas.

"Tengo el dinero, Nabiki. Y lo necesita."

"No quiero que te haga daño."

* * *

Nabiki estaba en la cama, abrazada a Ranma con cuidado de no hacerle daño. El día había sido muy largo y al final todos habían querido apagar sus frustraciones golpeándoles. Ranma la había defendido y evitado que matase a nadie... Y otra visita al doctor Tofu. El bastardo de Ryoga era peor que una pared de cemento. Le besó suavemente en el hombro. Le había echado de menos. Su calor, su olor…

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó él desde algún lugar de su cuello.

"Que nos iremos a China en unos días. Si todo va bien nos libraremos de Xian Pu. Sino quiero destruirlas. Su forma de vida es cruel. Aún más que la japonesa, y eso es mucho."

"Soy humano, Nabiki. Las suficientes matriarcas acabarán conmigo."

"Lo sé. Kuo Long parecía… simpática. Cuento con que acabarían por matarnos a los dos. Y también con que las otras tribus y el ejercito de la RPC acabarían el trabajo."

"Quiero que vivas."

Nabiki se apretó más contra él, sin decir nada por unos minutos. Y ella también, pero…

"Cuando tú llegaste… Cuando acepté que tu forma de vida tenía valor, que era… posible. Cuando adopté tu ejemplo y de verdad empecé a cambiar las cosas… Entonces empecé a vivir. Cada vez que me besas vivo un poco más."

Ranma sonrió y procedió a cumplir su deber de esposo. A la fuerza, por supuesto.

* * *

Kasumi estaba completamente roja y no miraba ni a Ranma ni a Nabiki a la cara durante el desayuno. Cuando había entrado para despertarles, los había encontrado ya despiertos y ocupados. Para ella ya no quedaba ninguna duda de que eran una pareja.

Mientras tanto Genma estaba en el hospital, tras 'olvidarse' de que ya no iba a entrenar más a Ranma, y Akane estaba rompiendo inocentes bloques en el dojo.

"Vais a llegar tarde a clase."

"Tenemos que llevar los papeles para dejar el instituto."

"¿Dejarlo? No sé si es una buena idea, Nabiki."

"La semana que viene nos vamos a China, Kasumi. Y no sabemos si podremos volver. Soun comenzó a llorar, cómo siempre. Esta vez con 'mis hijas me abandonan'.

"¿Has hablado con los del trabajo?" continuó Nabiki, ignorando a su padre.

"Sí. Empiezo mañana pero no estoy muy segura de que la cosa..."

Nabiki la interrumpió.

"El dinero os va a hacer falta."

Kasumi suspiró. Era otro sacrificio por la familia. O no tan sacrificio, en realidad. No podía evitar cierta excitación ante la idea de salir de casa todos los días y conocer gente.

"Iré."

"Bien."

* * *

Ranma había caminado con Nabiki a la escuela, los dos sabiendo qué se iban a encontrar. Al fin y al cabo Akane había salido del dojo mucho antes que ellos. Una multitud les esperaba en la puerta y por un instante Nabiki se detuvo. Ranma la cogió de la mano.

"Confío en ti."

Nabiki notó la sonrisa boba que le apareció en la cara y el enrojecimiento, y la multitud dio un paso atrás, aterrada.

"¡Vil hechicero! El horror de tus actos…" Nabiki desconectó del discurso.

"Con los Kuno no hay razón que valga. Voy a arreglar papeles en secretaria, nos vemos en el almuerzo."

"Bien."

Nabiki decidió provocar algunos infartos y lo abrazó y besó a conciencia. Además besaba muy bien.

"Diviértete con tu amiguito, Ranma."

Con una sonrisa, Nabiki fue hacia la escuela por el pasillo que los aterrados estudiantes le hacían. Era divertido.

* * *

Ranma se estaba divirtiendo. Furinkan era el más completo y absoluto caos y por una vez él no era la víctima. Uno de los protagonistas, sí, pero esta vez veía desde la barrera cómo sus compañeros y profesores corrían cómo gallinas decapitadas. Nabiki estaba haciendo limpieza del instituto, revelando secretos. Distraídamente, la policía y los servicios psiquiátricos habían acudido a llevarse a los Kuno, y un par más de alumnos habían explicado sus 'adquisiciones'. Pero lo espectacular era la lista de engaños. Casi todas las parejas del instituto se habían roto, y visto en perspectiva a Ranma no le había extrañado enterarse que Akane se había enrollado con sus amigas. Explicaba muchas cosas. Dijese lo que dijese Akabe de que era todo inocente y de que las chicas no podían ser pervertidas. Y por una vez todo era real, no sólo rumores. Nabiki había repartido fotos y grabaciones.

Sonó la campana y antes de que Ranma hubiese acabado de recoger sus cosas, Nabiki ya estaba en la puerta y se había lanzado sobre él, besándole apasionadamente. Alguien estaba gritando una y otra vez 'el Apocalipsis, ha llegado el Apocalipsis' pero lo ignoraron.

"Te he echado de menos, Ranma."

"Y yo a ti."

"¡Pervertidos! Separaos inmediatamente."

La señorita Hinako ya había sacado su moneda de 5 yens y estaba intentando absorberles la energía cuando Ranma reaccionó. En un suspiro Ranma le había quitado la moneda y la sujetaba por los brazos.

"Estás casi tan mal como Akane. Un pervertido hace cosas así."

Ranma concentró su chi y besó a Hinako-chan en la boca, transmitiéndoselo. El cambio se produjo y Ranma pasó a besar a una muy adulta y acalorada Hinako.

Sin dejar de besarla y darle energía, Ranma la sentó sobre la mesa del profesor y se colocó entre sus piernas, dejando finalmente de besarla. Mirándola profundamente a los ojos, Ranma sonrió al notar el cambio en su aura.

"No todos los hombres son unos pervertidos, pequeña Hinako."

Le soltó los brazos y dio un paso atrás.

"Te he dado parte de mi chi, no de combate sino de compasión, ternura y amor. Creo que mantendrás tu forma durante dos o tres meses, por lo menos. Intenta aprender a utilizar tu propio ki durante este tiempo y no volverás a cambiar." Sonrió y se separó de ella. "Adiós."

Ranma se acercó a Nabiki, que levantó una ceja interrogativamente.

"¿Vas a besar a muchas otras mujeres?"

"Sólo a las que no tenga otro remedio."

Nabiki le dio un beso rápido. Tenía que explicarle a que venía esto.

"Vamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa."

* * *

Ranma se entretenía repasando técnicas mentalmente mientras Nabiki iba de despacho en despacho del ayuntamiento. Al parecer lo que les estaba diciendo les llenaba de alegría, porque estaban literalmente bailando por los pasillos.

"¿Qué les pasa?"

Nabiki le guiñó un ojo.

"Saber que nos vamos de Nerima."

"Sigo sin entender porque tenías que venir a informarles."

"Negocios. Y tienen que saber que ya no vas a estar por aquí para tranquilizar las cosas entre los artistas marciales."

* * *

La cena estaba siendo muy silenciosa, con Ranma y Nabiki ignorando a todos los demás, que les miraban desde la descarada aprobación de Nodoka hasta el odio de Akane. Afortunadamente Genma seguía en el hospital. Nabiki se estremecía bajo su mirada, su cuerpo reaccionando al deseo evidente en ella. Lo que Ranma había hecho con el chi de Hinako le había afectado, pero habían decidido dejar que corriese su curso natural… Y Nabiki empezaba a pensar que no iba a estar a la altura. La mirada de Ranma prometía… cosas.

"¡Baka! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? ¡Pervertido!"

Ranma sonrió y contestó sin mirarla. "Todo."

Nabiki enrojeció aún más.

"¡Pervertido!"

Olvidando el sentido común y sus últimas experiencias intentó golpear a Ranma con su martillo, fracasando espectacularmente.

"Mi marido tiene prohibido dejar que nadie le golpee, hermana. Y a mí me gusta lo que me hace."

Soun empezó a llorar al grito de 'mi hija es una ninfómana' e incluso Kasumi tuvo que contener la risa.

La mesa empezó a convertirse en un pandemonium y Ranma cogió en brazos a Nabiki y se la llevó arriba.

'Mañana nos iremos' fue lo último que escuchó Kasumi.

* * *

A las tres o cuatro de la mañana Ranma bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Kasumi tomando té.

"Buenas noches. ¿Nadie ha matado a nadie?"

"No. Al final tu madre utilizó la katana y les paró los pies al resto." Kasumi observó en silencio como Ranma bebía un vaso de agua y empezaba a preparar un bol con fruta, helado y galletas de chocolate. "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la querías, Ranma?"

Así que era esa conversación. Escuchando a su estómago sacó un bote de helado y una cuchara y se sentó en la mesa con ella, buscando las palabras correctas, las que siempre le costaba tanto encontrar.

"No fue cosa de un instante, Kasumi, pero un día me di cuenta de que le confiaba mi vida." Sonrió. Eso era poco. Al fin y al cabo… "De que le confiaba mi honor. Y de que si ella era feliz… la vida todavía podía vivirse." Durante unos instantes guardaron silencio. Le guiñó un ojo. "Que sea hermosa y tenga un cuerpo increíble es sólo un poco más de dulce en el pastel."

Kasumi había vuelto a enrojecer cuando Nabiki entró en la cocina y se sentó en la rodilla de Ranma.

"¿Ligando con mi hermana, casanova?"

Él la besó suavemente y con mirada seria le respondió. "Por supuesto."

Nabiki le mordisqueó el labio juguetonamente.

"Eres insaciable."

Sonriendo, Ranma comenzó a darle cucharadas del helado.

"Kasumi, hay algo que queríamos decirte. Algo importante." Nabiki miró de reojo a Ranma, que asintió, y continuó mirando a Kasumi.

"Siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros. Cuando quieras. Puedes venirte mañana o aparecer dentro de diez años, pero queremos que sepas que cuando no aguantes más esto…" Hizo un gesto a su alrededor, englobando cocina, casa, familia y toda Nerima. "puedes venirte con nosotros."

"No os entiendo."

Ranma se incorporó con Nabiki en un brazo y el bol de helado en la otra.

"Sabes que yo soy un bruto sin educación, Kasumi, así que no te enfades. Tú también estás prisionera aquí, y ellos se aprovechan de ti. No merecen tu ayuda. Si quieres ayudarles, déjales. Les obligarás a crecer y hacerse mejores. No tienes vida para cuidarles y ellos ni se dan cuenta."

Nabiki tuvo que besar a su marido.

* * *

"Me niego a volver a coger un barco."

Ranma miró a su esposa (y era raro pensar que tenía una esposa) con confusión. No era tan habitual como antes, dado que ahora la conocía mucho mejor, pero muchas veces seguía sin entenderla. Estaban caminando por la calle, con él cargado con su mochila de costumbre... y un par de maletas de ella. 'Un caballero no la dejaría esforzarse' ¡Ja! Ya vería cuando aumentase la intensidad del entrenamiento.

"Pero tenemos que ir a China."

"Cogemos un avión. No pienso volver a meterme en un barco."

"No fue tan malo," gruñó Ranma.

"¿Quieres pasarte unas semanas en una isla desierta conmigo? ¿Otra vez?" Nabiki sonrió picaramente. "Ahora que lo pienso me gusta la idea."

* * *

La vista desde las fuentes termales era espectacular, con las montañas cubiertas de bosques y nubes paseándose perezosamente entre ellas, pero Nabiki sólo tenía ojos para su marido. Estas semanas les habían sentado bien a los dos. Pero mañana tenían que ver a las amazonas. Aún así quedaba una cosa por hacer. Algo muy importante.

"Te quiero, Ranma. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y suceda lo que suceda mañana quiero que lo recuerdes. Tú me has hecho feliz."

Ranma la besó suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Te quiero."

A.N.: Sigo pensando que a la historia le falta organización, pero aún me quedaba un poco más por decir...

¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y especialmente a los que la han convertido en su favorita o enviado mensajes!


End file.
